The invention relates to a method for automatically setting up a television camera by means of a test pattern. The optical information originating from the test pattern is converted by a pickup arrangement in the camera into electronic information. The electronic information is compared in at least one microcomputer with reference information to produce difference. information. The difference information is converted as an error information into correction information which is stored in a camera memory. The correction information is extracted from the camera memory and used to correct picture information supplied by the pickup arrangement, resulting in minimal information. The invention also relates to a television camera suitable for the method, to a suitable memory and lens system, and to a suitable memory.
Such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,004 (Morrison, et al), in which the test pattern present on a test chart is positioned in front of a color television camera. The optical information originating from the test chart is imaged via an optical path incorporating a lens system and a color splitting prism, onto the pickup arrangement which comprises three pickup devices. Each device produces a color video signal. After the setup, scan correction signals are applied to two of the pickup devices or to all three pickup devices. As a result, of an optimum raster registration is obtained in the television picture on display. In addition, during the setup shading errors at black level and the maximum video value are corrected and a gamma correction is obtained by applying correction signals to video signal processing circuits.
In practice, setting up a television camera by means of a test chart which is to be positioned at some distance in front of the camera is very troublesome for the camera operator. Positioning the test chart, which must always be at hand, in the proper position and under the proper illumination is time-consuming and annoying for the camera operator.